1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproofing product comprising a sheet laminated with non-hydrated granular bentonite on both sides for stopping leaks in joints or interfaces of structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,923 showing a large waterproofing layer. The product of Patent '923 shows material on one side of the sheet only.
The prior art has various caulking materials and tape-type seals for waterproofing including products such as panels that use bentonite for waterproofing. Even though the desirable properties of bentonite for waterproofing have been known, the problems remain in obtaining a waterproofing seal for seams, particularly for poured concrete structures, that is easily used; that withstands weathering; that seals leaks well at joints and seams in both directions and will continue to provide waterproofing over the life of the structure.